


Dancing with feelings

by Vault_Emblem



Series: Sentence prompts [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rennac would have liked to point out that he wasn't her retainer, but her honesty and the fact that she considered him a "friend" caught him off guard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing with feelings

\- I can’t believe you talked me into this -, Rennac admitted as he and L’Arachel were dancing in the great hall of Rausten’s castle.

It was a very important day for the theocracy, the young Princess’ birthday. Of course a great event in her honour had been organized, and every member of the other reigns’ nobility had been invited.

\- You should be more grateful that I, L’Arachel, have chosen you to dance with me-, she retorted without interrupting their dance.

\- Yeah, yeah, if you say so... – the rogue indulged her, remembering that the real reason he had accepted was to not buy any present for her, since the fact alone that he was dancing with her was enough.

However, he still couldn’t figure out why she had chosen him of all people. There were crowds of nobleman who would have done anything to get that chance, yet there he was, a simple rogue, dancing with the Princess.

When he asked her, she bluntly answered:

\- Because you are my retainer and a dear friend-.

Rennac would have liked to point out that he wasn’t her retainer, but her honesty and the fact that she considered him a “friend” caught him off guard.

In the end, he hadn’t said anything, yet he was still leading the dances with her.

He didn’t want to admit it but... he was happy. Maybe it was her dress or the radiant smile she was wearing or maybe just that little amount of wine that he had been able to drink before L’Arachel put him in that situation, but she looked beautiful in his eyes.

She really looked like the Princess she theoretically was.

Maybe it was the right time to do it...

 

He abruptly stopped to dance and L’Arachel almost tripped on him.

\- Sorry, I can’t do this anymore- was all he said before leaving her.

\- What? Rennac!-, she called out but the rogue had already vanished.

It was unbelievable; how dared he leaving her like that?

She run a hand through her hair, astonished and quite disappointed, and only in that moment she noticed that there was something different about it. At a closer look she found out that somehow a golden ring had appeared around her finger.

Only one person would have done it without her noticing it.

 

\- Thank you, Rennac-, she whispered, happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still bitter that they don't have a paired ending.


End file.
